The objective of this research project is to update a web application, Overcoming Addictions (OA) and enable it to be efficiently used by treatment providers in addition to its current use by the general public. OA is an abstinence-focused, cognitive behavioral intervention based on the four point program for SMART Recovery (www.smartrecovery.org). We have already demonstrated the effectiveness of OA in a randomized clinical trial and it is in use by the general public. This project is designed to make it commercially viable to clinicians and treatment programs by adding features and functions that facilitate its integration into the workflow of treatment and increased transparency during treatment. The long-term objective is to increase the dissemination of this empirically supported intervention that can help people who are seeking help in achieving and maintaining recovery from substance use disorders. The major project goals in Phase II are to work with a group of clinicians who treat clients with addictions to develop the ?back office? functions or features that they would like to have to facilitate their use of it with their clients. The proposed project also has significant potential to benefit the public health. Improving the outcomes of people in treatment would benefit the clients, their family and friends, and, indirectly, the larger society. While addiction treatment does reduce subsequent healthcare costs, more effective interventions hold the promise of even more savings in healthcare costs, especially if they reduce the probability of relapse and the costs of and need for subsequent treatments. This SBIR project will add another product to our set of programs for people with alcohol and drug problems. A long-term goal of Checkup & Choices LLC is to develop and offer evidence- based interventions both to the general public and to treatment providers (both in substance abuse treatment and in primary healthcare). We have already developed the Drinker?s Check-up, a brief motivational intervention for heavy drinkers, the College Drinker?s Check-up for younger adults, ModerateDrinking.com for less dependent problem drinkers, and Right Turns, a web application for DWI offenders. This application follows logically in sequence: a program to help people abstain once they?re motivated to do so.